For Rent
by exogonzaga
Summary: Sehun merasa hidupnya sangat membosankan, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan situs sewa-menyewa pasangan yang membuatnya mengenal Luhan, seorang lelaki cantik yang menjadi 'pasangan'-nya. / "Kau melanggar peraturannya lagi, Sehun!" "Lalu apa peduliku? Yang penting aku menyukaimu," / [HUNHAN] -exogonzaga-
1. PROLOGUE

**For Rent**  
.

.  
Pairing: Sehun X Luhan  
(Another pairings coming soon)

Author: **kimjongwinn**

Disclaimer: Casts belong to themselves. Story plot is mine.  
.

.  
A YAOI fanfiction

_RRFF (Read Review Follow Favorite)_

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Lelaki muda, baru akan menginjak usia 21 bulan depan. Lajang," Seorang wanita muda berbadan agak _bongsor_ menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada seorang lelaki bersurai_ hazel_ di depannya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca, menatap wanita itu, lalu duduk.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan majalahnya dengan malas di atas meja di depannya.

"Dan dia _gay_, dari data yang diberikan _sih_ begitu," Luhan, lelaki _hazel_ itu, mengambil amplop tadi, mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang diberikan si 'bos'. Matanya terfokus pada foto klien barunya. _Boleh juga_, pikirnya. Luhan tidak membaca data seperti tanggal lahir, riwayat hidup, dan lain-lain yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Oh, satu kalimat berhasil menangkap perhatian Luhan.

"_... Extra fee for cross-dressing._"

_Sepertinya menarik._

* * *

"Hey," Yang terpanggil reflek menolehkan kepalanya dengan kerutan alis di wajahnya.

"Sebentar, Tao, aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu dulu," Ia kembali berkutat pada komputer tipisnya. Jemarinya lincah menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_, baginya ini sangat menarik, ia tidak mau diganggu dulu walau hanya sejenak.

"Pria yang berkulit lebih gelap -tapi bersurai_ blonde_ layaknya _bule_- mengerucutkan bibirnya, ekor matanya melirik ke arah komputer_ roommate_-nya, penasaran. Baru saja ia membaca kalimat pertama, reaksinya sudah luar biasa _over._

"Rent your couple- ASTAGA OH SEHUN! Demi flora dan fauna dari belahan dunia manapun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau mendaftarkan diri ke situs itu- astaga Oh Sehun kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu atau jangan-jangan kau kerasukan hantu lajang?"

"_Geez_, Huang Zitao,_ relax_. Aku hanya penasaran saja," Ia lalu membiarkan komputernya dan kembali berbaring ke sofa favoritnya.

Tao memandang Sehun tidak percaya. Masalahnya Sehun adalah sahabatnya, teman sekamarnya, teman semasa kecilnya, orang yang menurutnya paling anti-sosial di dunia nyata namun eksis di dunia maya, orang yang sangat hemat alias pelit (namun berekonomi menengah keatas), yang kini tertarik pada situs 'sewa menyewa' pacar. Wow.

"Si lelaki pirang menghela napas melihat tatapan 'lalu?' Sehun. "Baiklah, kau atur saja," Sehun kemudian tersenyum jahil pada reaksi Tao.

* * *

_You've got mail!_

_Terima kasih telah mendaftarkan diri anda dalam situs ini! Permintaan anda telah_  
_kami proses. Setelah kami saring, kami mempunyai satu orang yang cocok dengan_  
_anda! Silakan melihat data diri pasangan sewaan anda pada link terlampir._

_Peraturan, larangan, dan keterangan lebih lanjut dapat anda lihat pada situs kami._

_Selamat bersenang-senang!_

_Salam manis,_  
_GotLove Agency_  
_(The right place for temporary couple renting)_  
.

.

.

.  
**TBC OR DELETE?**

* * *

Hai readers /kedip2 nakal/ /?

Back with a new fanfic~ kali ini tema nya agak ringan nyehehehe

untuk plot, author terinspirasi dari WGL nya roleplayer nih hehehe gak tau knpa deh pengen bikin yg genre nya slain fantasy

Oh iya, buat yang lgi nunggu Dear, Author! buat lanjut, sabar dulu yaaa. Writer block lagi ;w; #apa2anini  
Sekian deh cingcong nya,

Kalo banyak review dan responnya cukup bagus, otomatis ini akan dilanjut~

Semoga kalian suka :3

Annyeong! /smooches/

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Teaser:_**

"Kau sudah baca peraturannya kan?" Ia menatap lelaki yang duduk di depannya yang sedang menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Sudah" jawabnya santai.

"Sepertinya kau belum, tuan Oh. Peraturan pertama, _melakukan pertemuan untuk pertama kali dan memberi kesan yang baik pada pasangan anda_. Dan kau bahkan terlambat hampir dua jam, tuan Oh Sehun," Luhan menekan nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama lelaki di depannya.

Sehun lalu memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti, sebetulnya lebih ke arah meledek. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia mendengus sebal.

"Tenanglah, Luhan. Dia klien. Dia hanya akan menyewamu paling lama sebulan. Tenang," batinnya.

Ah, pertemuan pertama yang _menyenangkan_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Meet**

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Di saat ini semestinya aku masih terlelap dan bermimpi dengan enaknya diatas kasur empukku. Tapi hari ini berbeda karena aku akan menemui klien-ku yang selanjutnya. _Well_, aku sudah bisa dibilang senior dalam pekerjaan ini. Kurang lebih tiga tahun mungkin? Kekeke. Menurutku pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan. Selain gajiku yang cukup besar, juga aku menikmatinya. Yang terpenting disini adalah berpura-pura dan tidak terjebak perangkap sendiri. Mudah bagiku.

Permasalahannya sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa. Bajuku lebih dari cukup, _sense of fashion_-ku sangat baik, bukan narsistik tapi kuakui aku cukup tampan juga. Berbagai baju kujejerkan diatas tempat tidurku. Apa aku harus pakai pakaian yang rapi seperti karyawan kantoran? Atau modis seperti artis-artis _hallyu _sekarang? Atau mungkin hanya sebatas kaos dan celana santai? Kubuka lagi lemari bajuku, memilah-milih lagi baju yang tergantung rapi di dalamnya.

_Aha, _sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pilihanku.

Setelah berganti baju dan memakai sedikit _eyeliner_ di mataku yang membuatku tampak lebih memukau (Menurutku. Bagaimana menurut kalian?), aku berdiri di depan cermin panjang di dekat pintu kamarku. Tampan, centang. Modis, centang. _Fabulous_, _absolutely_. Aku sudah siap menemui klien ku.

Normal POV

"Huang Zitao! Kembalikan PSP-ku atau ponselmu kulempar dari balkon apartemen ini!" Kegaduhan sudah memenuhi kamar 12H padahal baru saja jam 7 pagi lewat beberapa menit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah kedua makhluk tampan yang sedang kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing dan anjing di taman yang luas (kamar apartemennya memang luas). Sudah siklusnya bagi mereka untuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting, lalu saling menghina, lalu akhirnya terjadilah hal seperti tadi.

PRAK!

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain, namun ekspresi kaget Sehunlah yang kemudian memecah keheningan.

"_Holy sh- _Huang Zitao taukah kau betapa berharganya mainanku itu?!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya secepat ninja dan mengambil PSP-nya yang jatuh di tempat kejadian perkara. Sang tersangka diam tak bergeming, dalam pikirannya ia merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Untung saja _body-_nya masih bagus," kata Sehun lega sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'on' di pinggir mainan persegi panjang berwarna silver tua itu. Sehun menatap Tao tajam.

"A..apa?" tanya Tao dengan bodohnya. Sudah tentu ia akan habis diceramahi Sehun tentang kecerobohannya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya 'apa?' ? Huang Zitao dari Cina kau tak tahu betapa banyak perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang kuberikan demi PSP ini! Dan- Astaga kenapa semua _games_ nya menghilang?!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa ia bisa mempercayakan PSP nya di tangan seorang ceroboh bernama Tao.

Kemudian mereka duduk terdiam diatas sofa favorit mereka. Tao melempar pandangan pada temannya yang satu tahun lebih muda. Apa ia tak apa-apa? Apa ia marah besar? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Tao sekarang. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Pekerjaan baru untuk Sehun di pagi yang senggang.

"M..maaf, Sehun-ah," Tao membuka suara duluan setelah satu jam hening dan Sehun masih berkutat dengan benda di depannya.

Tak lama Sehun menoleh pada Tao. "Kumaafkan," jawabnya singkat.

Tao menghela nafas lega. Tumben sekali ia dimaafkan Sehun dengan mudahnya. Biasanya ia akan meminta ini dan i-

"Dengan syarat kau membelikanku _jajjangmyeon _ukuran jumbo di dekat halte dan segelas _bubble tea _juga tidak buruk," -tu. _Not your day, Tao, _batin Sehun sambil tersenyum senang dalam hati.

"Ish. Iya, iya. Aku belikan,"

"_Good_. Batasnya jam 11 kalau tidak ya tidak jadi kumaafkan," Sangat mudah untuk membuat Tao berlari terburu-buru seperti barusan. Ketika Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, sosok Tao sudah menghilang. Sehun kemudian menghela napas dan menggeleng heran. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah besar pada Tao. Jadi permintaannya yang aneh itu hanya buah kejahilannya belaka.

Sudah jam 11 dan Sehun masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya.

"Berhasil! Tak salah lagi. Oh Sehun, kau memang seorang jenius," Narsisme orang ini memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia menaikkan poninya asal, lalu mengisi baterai PSP-nya yang sekarat.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang perlu kulakukan sekarang. Tapi apa ya," kata Sehun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat tapi ingatannya tak sebagus Tao yang juga tak pandai mengingat.

Sehun pun berjalan ke meja makan, tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya. Laki-laki berkulit seputih model iklan pemutih kulit ini sedang membalas _chat _dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. Tak lama ia membuka emailnya, sekedar mengecek. Mata Sehun membulat kaget, lalu akhirnya ia cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

* * *

Tampaknya si lelaki bermodel rambut artis _hallyu _ini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia menunggu kliennya dan hasilnya nol besar. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan seporsi _sandwich _dan dua gelas kopi susu (sampai-sampai ia sudah bolak-balik toilet karena dinginnya _café _yang agak menusuk).

Ia menghela nafasnya singkat, "Hhh.. Orang itu apa-apaan _sih_? Apa ia lupa janjinya?" rutuknya dalam hati sambil berdecak. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafe bernuansa coklat ini.

Baru saja ia beranjak, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat,"

Kliennya. Itu kliennya. Klien yang menurutnya secara visual tampan namun secara mental mengesalkan. Bisa-bisanya ia bilang 'sedikit terlambat' padahal penantian dua jam lebihnya disini membuatnya mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk makan.

"Sedikit katamu? Sesibuk itukah kau?" Luhan agak menaikkan nada suaranya. Tentu saja ia kesal setengah mati dengan orang -yang lebih tinggi dan lebih muda- di depannya.

Luhan dan Sehun pun duduk kembali. "Tidak terlalu sibuk _sih_. Aku hanya lupa," jawab Sehun dengan santai dan wajah tidak bersalah.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. "Lupa katamu? Lupa? Astaga, tuan Oh. Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan pertama?"

"Peraturan apa?" Pribadi seperti Sehun pasti tak akan membaca serangkaian peraturan karna menurutnya tidak penting. Tentu ia akan bertanya seperti tadi.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak membacanya," Luhan berhenti sejenak, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat pada Sehun. "Peraturannya menyebutkan kalau 'Klien harus membuat jadwal pertemuan dan membuat kesan yang baik'. Dan kau bahkan sudah melanggar peraturan termudah," cerocos Luhan yang hanya dijawab Sehun dengan senyum sejuta arti nya.

Sehun manggut seakan mengerti. "Kalau begitu apa sekarang kita sudah pacaran?" Ia menatap Luhan lekat. Jujur itu membuat Luhan yang tadinya ingin menceramahi Sehun panjang lebar menjadi agak salah tingkah. Tatapannya memabukkan.

"Y..ya tentu," Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu memegang tangannya. Sehun memegang tangannya, "Ayo, kita lebih baik kencan sekarang,"

Sebuah kedipan mata mengakhiri kehadiran mereka di kafe itu. Sepasang 'kekasih' ini beranjak dari kafe itu dengan tangan yang masih saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

* * *

-Beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan-

Sudah biasa bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar _basecamp _Gotlove Agency akan keriuhan yang hampir setiap saat terdengar. Tak ada alasan yang pasti tentang ini, biasanya hanya karena 'bos besar' alias pengatur rencana terbentuknya agensi ini yang sibuk meneriaki anaknya yang kadang ikut datang ke rumah agak besar ini. Tapi lain lagi alasannya jika Luhan dan teman se-mata pencahariannya, Jongin, datang di saat yang bersamaan yang lalu diakhiri dengan saling menertawakan cerita yang dituturkan masing-masing pihak. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu. Kau belum mendengar ceritaku yang lebih seru daripada milikmu," kata Jongin antusias sambil membuka sebungkus _snack _dari dalam tasnya.

"Klienku yang kali ini bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia laki-laki, tentu saja. Dan dia itu maniak komputer! Kau tahu apa yang hanya aku lakukan? Duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang bermain komputer, menunggu jam kerjaku selesai, lalu upahku dengan mudah berada di tanganku. Sangat mudah, _man_!" cerita Jongin panjang lebar dengan serunya bahkan sampai menjatuhkan beberapa keping keripik di telapak tangannya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Maksudmu 'makan gaji buta', begitu?"

"Ya iya, ya tidak juga sih," jawab lelaki berkulit agak gelap di depan Luhan yang mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada satu kali kami pergi kencan. Ya memang sudah peraturannya untuk harus berkencan, kan? Dia benar-benar menjadi manja layaknya _anime _yang kutonton!" seru Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Entahlah Luhan masih belum begitu mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini. Kadang begini, kadang begitu. Tapi itulah Jongin yang Luhan kenal. Luhan pun tersenyum.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Hhh.. Aku jadi ingin punya klien lagi. Sayang sekali aku harus hiatus karena ujian akhir kuliahku selama beberapa bulan," Lelaki imut ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau setidaknya sudah lulus kan sekarang? Aku jadi iri," Jongin menyodorkan makanan ringannya pada Luhan.

"Maaf Jongin aku tidak suka makan _snack. _Kau lupa, eoh?"

"Oh iya, kau kan sedang diet ya~" Goda Jongin sambil menunjukkan wajah yang Luhan paling tidak suka. Luhan lalu menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Menyebalkan. Sudah ah, aku mau bertemu _ahjumma _dulu," Lalu Luhan berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin.

* * *

Luhan POV

Astaga. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia punya _black magic _sampai-sampai aku berdebar hanya karena tatapan dan sentuhannya? Tanpa kusadari aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ingat, Luhan, kau tidak boleh termakan umpan sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang duduk di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia melihat aku yang menggeleng sendiri.

"T..tidak ada apa-apa kok," Pipiku merona. Astaga, aku malu.

Kutatap wajah Sehun. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan terlalu banyak ekspresi. Kupikir dia orang yang cukup dingin. Ia lalu menatapku juga. "Apa?"

"Hanya melihatimu kok," jawabku polos. Coret. Bukan melihati, tapi menikmati wajah tampanmu.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta pada wajah tampanku ini loh," Narsistiknya bahkan melebihi Jongin. Aku pun mem-_pout-_kan bibirku.

"Ahhhhh! Sakit, tahu!" Kurang ajar, dia mencubit bibirku padahal ia tahu aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tapi dia berani begitu. Oh iya, satu hal yang perlu diingat disini, jarak umur tidak dipentingkan dalam pekerjaan ini. Sehun terkekeh geli. "Berlebihan,"

Bus yang kami naiki akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang kami tuju, lebih tepatnya tempat yang Sehun pilih untuk kencan pertama kami.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S TEASER:**

Normal POV

Pemandangan yang disajikan di tempat ini membuat jantung Luhan berdebar dua kali lipat. Mata Luhan bagai melihat uang ratusan juta dollar di depannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari mulutnya sedikit terbuka, terpukau.

"_Water-park!_" jerit Luhan tertahankan.

* * *

**Author's cingcong time:**

Back with a new fanfics with Hunhan!~

Gimana kesan pertama baca ff ini? Alay kah? Aneh kah? Bagus kah?

nyehehehe kira2 gimana ya first date hunhan di kolam berenang~ :3

Oh iya. FF ini lebih baik dibikin T+ atau T ajah? Atau M #plak /?. mnurut kalian bagusan gimana?

Maap ya kalo ada beberapa typos yg menyebar atau ada kejanggalan bisa langsung kasih tau di kolom REVIEW yaaaa

Saya harap FF ini dapet banyak dukungan dr kalian~

.

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND SHARE juseyooooo~

.

Kecup manis,

kimjongwinn


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Date**

.

.

.

Suasana liburan musim panas sangat terasa di tempat ini. Beberapa anak-anak berlarian dengan semangat, beberapa orang dewasa sibuk memanjakan dirinya di bawah sinar matahari yang lumayan terik. Dan juga sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang sedang bermain voli di dalam kolam renang membuat suasana semakin ramai.

"Wah, ramainya," kata Luhan sambil menarik-narik kecil ujung baju lelaki di sampingnya.

"Justru lebih ramai lebih enak,"

Sehun dan 'pacar'nya pun berjalan menuju loker baju yang terletak tak jauh dari loket dan pintu masuk. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk menikmati 'pemandangan' yang disediakan gadis-gadis bertubuh _s-line_ yang sedang berjalan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu pun mencubit lengan Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat loh hari ini adalah kencan kita. Bukankah begitu?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya melihat tingkah Luhan. Tak timbul penyesalan bagi Sehun karena mendaftar situs 'sewa-menyewa pacar' tempo hari. Benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi merangkul pundak lelaki yang satunya. "Baru begitu saja sudah cemburu?"

_BLUSH_

Pipi putih Luhan sukses dibuat merona.

Sesampainya mereka di loker, Sehun langsung menanggalkan bajunya. "H-hey, kenapa kau langsung melepas bajumu disini?" tanya Luhan terkaget. Masalahnya bukan karena takut dibilang tak tahu malu, melainkan badan Sehun yang putih mulus tegap dan sedikit berotot– baiklah, cukup Luhan, jaga pikiranmu itu.

Luhan menelan liurnya sambil masih menatap orang di depannya yang tampaknya sudah mengerti dimana jalur pikiran Luhan sedang melaju sekarang.

"Kau berfikir apa?" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan kotornya.

Lelaki bermata _doe _ituhanya terdiam. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "A-aku mau ganti pakaian dulu," ucap Luhan sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet. Sehun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan manusia yang satu itu. "Dasar,"

Beberapa celotehan manja dari gadis-gadis ber_bikini _eksentrik di tepi kolam nampaknya mulai membicarakan Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin seseorang di samping Luhan. Mereka memicingkan mata untuk terus menatap Sehun atau wajahnya yang... oh, sangat sempurna itu. Luhan menyadarinya dan Sehun sepertinya tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Pria dengan wajah yang harusnya lebih menarik bagi Sehun mulai merangkul lengan Sehun dan sedikit bergelayut manja.

"Udaranya tidak begitu dingin, menurutmu?" Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Sehun. Kemudian ia berlari kecil dan merendamkan kaki di pinggir kolam yang lalu disusul Sehun.

Suara kecipak air lah yang memecah keheningan mereka. Tampaknya Luhan sangat menikmati air yang menyelimuti kakinya. Airnya tak terlalu dingin dan tak terlalu hangat juga. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang di sebelahnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita bermain perosotan tinggi itu?" Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa air yang menyelimuti kakinya digoyangkan sesuatu. Sehun ternyata sedang berusaha mengagetkan Luhan dan rupanya ia berhasil.

"H-hey, kau mengagetkanku,"

"Memang niatku begitu," Sehun lalu menempatkan tangannya diatas paha lelaki di depannya sambil menatapnya jahil. Posisi mereka saat ini cukup dekat sampai-sampai hembusan nafas Sehun bisa terasa oleh Luhan.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu berdesir lebih cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya seperti sedang lomba lari tapi entahlah. Luhan memilih mengabaikannya.

Lelaki bersurai _brunette _itu kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang basah. Lalu sebersit ide jahil muncul dari otak Sehun.

"Apa ini? Ini lemak?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek sambil mencubit pelan perut Luhan yang sebenarnya rata. Ingat, ini hanya buah keisengan seorang Sehun saja.

"L-lemak? Omong kosong! Aku bahkan sudah diet dan _fitness_, tahu!" sungut Luhan sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari perutnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Benar-benar dekat. "Tidak mungkin,"

Luhan terpana sejenak melihat wajah Sehun dalam jarak sependek ini, ia melihat sebuah senyum jahil -lebih mirip seperti _smirk_- terpajang di wajahnya. Luhan pun mendorong Sehun sangking kesalnya.

Sederet barisan yang lumayan panjang mengisi penuh tangga perosotan yang katanya adalah perosotan air terpanjang di Korea Selatan. Tak heran jika disini selalu ramai saat akhir pekan. Beberapa orang tak sabar ingin mencoba meluncur di sepanjang perosotan ini. Beberapa orang tak sabar ingin menyela barisan agar bisa bermain duluan, termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan santainya Sehun –yang menyeret Luhan pada aksinya– menyela barisan. Suara decak sebal dari beberapa orang yang ia sela tak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ya, itulah Sehun.

Soal Luhan? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Ia sedang sibuk menggumamkan maaf pada orang-orang yang pacarnya sela. "Hey, kau membuat dirimu tampak buruk, tahu. Bersabarlah dan mengantri saja," ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya.

"Apa peduliku? Biarkan saja mereka,"

"Jangan egois begi–" Kalimat Luhan terputus ketika Sehun mencubit pipinya agak kencang, membungkamnya. "Berisik," sahut Sehun dengan ekspresi –coret– tanpa ekspresi. Luhan pun hanya bisa diam dan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sabar... Ia hanya klien..." batinnya.

Tangga-tangga yang perlu mereka naiki cukup tinggi sehingga membuat Luhan agak berusaha menghirup oksigen. Baru saja setengah jalan, Luhan menatap ke bawah dan terdiam sejenak. Sehun yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Luhan pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun, was-was terjadi sesuatu pada si mata _doe_.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya _phobia _ketinggian..." Sehun menghela nafas dan lalu menggandeng tangan lelaki yang satunya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Masih ada aku disini," Tanpa Luhan sadari ia tersenyum. Baru pertama kali semasa kariernya mempunyai klien yang dapat membuatnya terus berdebar begini.

Sesampainya mereka di atas, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang melihat orang di depan mereka dengan horor. Ketakutan sedang menyelimuti Luhan saat ini, Sehun tahu karena genggaman tangan Luhan yang semakin mengencang.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk.

Bagi Luhan, hidup matinya sekarang ada pada Sehun dan papan seluncur berukuran selebar dua orang dengan pegangan untuk satu orang. Sebelum giliran mereka, mereka telah melihat cara bermainnya lewat kedua pemain sebelumnya. Sehun yang mencintai tantangan pasti merasa ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa takut ketika _PSP_-nya dirusaki oleh Tao. Dan bagi Luhan, hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Ya memang sedikit hiperbolis, _sih_.

Tibalah giliran Sehun dan Luhan untuk bermain. Tak perlu diberitahu oleh si penjaga arena permainan, mereka sudah mengerti cara bermainnya. Dengan santainya Sehun menengkurapkan badannya diatas papan plastik itu dan Luhan masih menatap benda itu horror.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah nanti giliran orang lain akan semakin lama," Persetan dengan persuasi Sehun, lelaki bermata rusa itu pun hanya bisa menurut. Ditidurkannya juga badan cantiknya di sebelah Sehun. Dengan pose ala_ Superman, _Sehun membuat gaya gesek antara perosotan dan papan seluncurnya semakin menipis.

Dan permainan dimulai.

Luhan yang terkejut karena papannya tiba-tiba meluncur itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya memang tidak diperbolehkan, namun apa daya Luhan yang dikuasai ketakutan.

"Sehun–Sehun–Se– Astaga, ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun!" Orang yang dipanggil –coret– diteriaki ini pun hanya bisa tertawa senang. Pasalnya, Sehun sangat suka mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Luhan yang adalah 'pacar'nya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah _namja _bermata rusa itu. Pelukannya pada badan Sehun semakin mengerat seiring perosotan yang berbelok-belok itu.

Dan pikiran Luhan sudah melayang jauh. Tubuh lelaki yang sedang didekapnya ini membuatnya semakin menggila. Ingin rasanya ia sentuh tubuh atletis itu setiap hari, setiap saat. Sadarlah, Luhan, ia hanya sementara.

Sesampainya mereka di ujung perosotan, Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berdua terlempar ke dalam air dengan terpisah.

"Hh.. Hhh.." Sekeluarnya kepala Luhan dari air, ia langsung men-_supply_ oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya. Luhan mencelingak-celingukkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berenang ke pinggir kolam renang. Sehun tak ada dimana-mana. Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Sehun tengge– tidak mungkin. Luhan masih mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar arena permainan. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun.

"Mencariku?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan kolam renang, lebih tepatnya di hadapan Luhan. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah mereka amat dekat sampai-sampai membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

_Deg._

_Deg. _

_Deg. _

"_You okay_?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba terbengong menatapnya. Terpesona? Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa tahan akan ketampanannya?

Luhan pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia tersenyum bodoh, "Aku tak apa-apa,"

"Baguslah," Tangan besar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sayang. Membuat si pemilik rambut bersemu malu dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

* * *

Antrian toilet semakin panjang seiring waktu berjalan. Dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya, Sehun mendesah tak sabaran. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun pun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum miring. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di dinding. Sudah pukul 5 sore.

"Luhan _chagi_," panggil Sehun, pipi Luhan lagi-lagi memerah karena panggilan sayang yang dilontarkan Sehun barusan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bus terakhir berangkat setengah jam lagi," kata Sehun dengan santai. Antrian barisan Luhan masih panjang sedangkan barisan Sehun bergerak lebih lancar daripada barisannya. Dari wajahnya tersirat kepanikan, lebih tepatnya takut ditinggal bus.

"Saranku sih kita mandi berdua," tuturnya santai seakan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah terserah, berarti kita tidak bisa pulang," Sehun menghela nafasnya sok _desperate_. "Jarak dari sini sampai Seoul kira-kira sekitar–" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum jahil ketika melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan benar saja, barisan Sehun maju lebih cepat dibanding barisan Luhan sebelumnya. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bus datang setelah mereka sampai di halte.

Kedua _flower boys _ini pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sehunlah yang menanggalkan pakaiannya duluan lalu disusul oleh Luhan. "Kalau saja ia bukan klienku, mungkin dia sudah kulaporkan pada pihak berwajib!" gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Sesekali Luhan melirik ke belakang, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Oh, lihatlah, Luhan. Dia sedang membilas rambutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Luhan menggeleng frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat keluar dari tempat –yang menurutnya adalah neraka– ini.

Nafas mereka memburu seiring langkah mereka yang semakin cepat. Luhan sedaritadi melontarkan ocehannya tentang ketinggalan bus lalu tidak bisa pulang dan akhirnya terlantar menjadi gelandangan di tempat wisata itu dan Sehun hanya bisa berpura-pura tuli. Beruntung mereka sampai tepat ketika bus itu hampir menutup pintunya. Benar-benar beruntung.

Tepat ketika bus berangkat, tubuh Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan Sehun sigap menahan pinggangnya. Sial, lagi-lagi Luhan malu. "Santai saja, _chagiya_," katanya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya jahil, membuat Luhan sedikit menunduk menahan malu.

Beberapa orang keluar-masuk bus seiring bergantinya halte. Sesuai perjanjian Sehun dengan GotLove Agency, ia harus mengembalikan Luhan ke café, tempat ia bertemu Luhan pagi tadi. Sebenarnya Sehun agak tidak rela untuk 'memulangkan' lelaki cantik itu –ia akui Luhan memang mempesona, ia tak salah pilih. Sesekali pria tinggi itu menolah ke sebelahnya, mengecek keadaan Luhan. "Tertidur? Ada-ada saja,"

Tanpa banyak berpikir Sehun langsung merangkul leher Luhan dan membiarkannya beristirahat di pundak bidangnya. Jarak mereka berdua tentu sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sehun dapat melihat deretan bulu mata cantik milik pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dengkuran kecil seperti anak anjing membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh pelan. _Ia pasti kelelahan_, batinnya.

Bus telah berhenti. Sehun pun membangunkan Luhan dengan menepuk pelan pipi sedikit tembamnya. "Hey, bangunlah," bisik Sehun tepat di muka wajah Luhan. Yang tertidur pun tak lama kemudian terbangun. Sumpah demi apapun, wajah baru-bangun-tidur Luhan sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciuminya. _Geez. _

"Ayo kita turun," kata Luhan sedikit serak diikuti kakinya yang melangkah keluar kendaraan besar itu.

Jam besar yang terpampang di sebelah halte menunjukan tepat pukul 7 malam. Belum terlambat sesuai perjanjian yang tertera di situs. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai ke kafe tadi karena jaraknya memang tak terlalu jauh. Seiring berjalan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan mulus Luhan, memperlakukannya benar-benar baik. "Nah. Kita sudah sampai,"

Luhan pun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, Sehun-ah," ujar Luhan sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Terima kasih,"

"Tak masalah," Sehun memunculkan _wink _andalannya.

"Hmm... Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah, mungkin teman satu apartemenku akan menjemputku di depan sana," jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah restoran masakan Cina dengan tatapannya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya, besok. Hutan Seoul, Seongdong-gu. _Okay_?" Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan pelipis kanannya seakan berpose 'siap, kapten!' dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Sehun pun mengacak asal rambut lembut Luhan sangking gemasnya. "Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, bawalah baju ganti,"

"Untuk?"

"Bawa saja, bawel," ucap si pria yang lebih tinggi sambil sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya malas. "Iya, iy–" Si mata rusa menggantungkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal menyentuh bibir _plump-_nya. Sehun menciumnya. Astaga, Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Disesapnya bibir Luhan sedikit, merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Luhan yang menurut Sehun benar-benar memabukkan. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas tautannya.

Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat sampai-sampai Luhan dapat melihat manik _hazel _milik si tampan Sehun yang menghipnotisnya selama beberapa detik. "Se– Sehun,"

Sehun melanggar peraturan lainnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_"Tidak diperkenankan untuk membuat kontak fisik dengan 'pasangan' anda (kecuali: berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan ringan)."_

Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika dia peduli. Terlihat sekali dari kedua pipi putih Luhan semakin memerah. "_Well, _baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, _Xiao Lu_," Sehun melangkah sambil mengayunkan tangannya singkat, meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

_Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh seorang klien bernama Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

**Author's Chingchongs:**

sepertinya saya lagi semangat buat lanjutin cerita nih hari ini #cieeciee #wtf

ehm. jadi sebenernya ini chapter kedua uda jadi 3/4 dari beberapa bulan lalu but i have no time (really, school makes me so busy as hell) to continue the other 1/4. DAN TERNYATA PEMIRSAH PEMIRSAHHH SETELAH CREAMBATH DAN MENGETAHUI KALO SEHUN FOLLOW FANBASE HUNHAN DI WEIBO SAYA LANGSUNG SEGER DAN KETETERAN IMAJINASI *_* #plisjangantonjoksaya

udah dulu kali ye chingchongs nya, kalo kebanyakan tar malah diprotes saya nya :c /?

.

_Best regards,_

_exogonzaga :*_


End file.
